Danse avec un mort vivant
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Ils sont un magnifique squelette sur patte et un optimiste qui croit en tout et n'importe quoi, oseraient-ils tenter le diable en dansant au clair de lune?


**X files sait me rendre accroc... Et Scully a tellement à offrir en terme de développement de personnage!**

 **Ce couple est génial: Maladroit mais génial, il a offert à la télévision un renouveau, sans eux, mon couple de série préféré n'aurait pas vu le jour (ou du moins cela aurait été peu probable).** **Je tente donc de leur rendre hommage ici: ce couple fut majestueux, maladroit et touchant et j'espère que ce texte le sera aussi, on se retrouve en fin de page ;3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _J'ai encore pleins de choses à faire, à prouver._

Oui… Bien trop pour accepter l'idée que cela pouvait s'arrêter dès maintenant.

Dana avait envie de hurler, de tout envoyer chier comme elle s'était trop longtemps interdit de le faire, de reprocher au monde entier ce foutu cancer qui lui rongeait petit à petit son corps ainsi que la minuscule parcelle d'espoir qu'il lui restait au fond du cœur. Infoutue de se regarder dans la glace par crainte de voir la maigre façade qui lui servait de visage, la jeune femme laissant son regard se promener sur l'étendue pourpre qui s'écoulait dans le lavabo, rapidement noyée par les flots bien peu impétueux du robinet. Elle observait avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination son propre sang disparaître dans ce trou noir, se demandant combien de temps encore ce dernier allait bien pouvoir tenter de s'échapper de l'enveloppe qu'était son corps… La détestait-il à ce point pour parvenir de moins en moins à rester en elle ?

Était-elle devenue toxique ? Imprégnée de ce même venin qu'elle avait voulu graver sur sa peau ? Dana savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'oserait pas répondre à sa propre question… Ce serait trop dur, trop lourd, trop vrai. Rien qu'une fois au cours de son existence, Scully avait encore un peu envie de croire en un mensonge, rien qu'un petit peu… Rien qu'un temps. Juste le temps qu'il restait à son existence. Vivre… Juste une fois encore.

 _Par pitié laissez-moi espérer encore, ne me faites pas abandonner maintenant !_

L'agent savait au fond d'elle que tout cela ne lui servirait foncièrement à rien, qu'allait-elle gagner à prier pour quelque chose d'inchangeable ? Cet élément ancré et elle et bien malheureusement trop profondément pour espérer l'en extraire ? Cet enfoiré de cancer était en elle et, contrairement à son sang, jamais il n'en sortirait. Jamais.

Dana ne voulait pas pleurer, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas devant le miroir dégueulasse du sous-sol du FBI avec Mulder à seulement quelques mètres d'elle… Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle tentait de lutter contre cette vague semblant vouloir prendre possession de ses yeux et contre cet espèce d'étau enserrant sa gorge, lutter contre ce qu'elle avait proclamé comme étant un ennemi, lutter contre ce mal-être qu'elle ne voulait exposer aux yeux de personnes et certainement pas à elle-même. Lutter… Lutter.

Elle ignorait pourquoi… Mais lorsque soudainement, Dana vit son reflet dans le miroir, pale copie d'elle-même avec un drôle de liquide rouge s'écoulant de son nez, ce mot lui sembla profondément vide de sens. Pourquoi lutter ? A quoi bon le faire si c'était pour brasser de l'air ? Si c'était pour s'accrocher à une corde déjà rompue ? Un lien vers la guérison et l'avenir auquel elle ne croyait même pas ? Quel intérêt tout ça… Faire bonne figure auprès de Mulder ? Pour ne pas voir la pitié et la détresse dans ses yeux, ne pas voir le regret dans ceux de Skinner ni la peine dans ceux de sa mère ? Ou encore ceux pleins de colères de Bill ? Pouvoir soutenir ses propres yeux noyés d'angoisse lorsqu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir ?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. La seule connaissance résidant dans son esprit, prenant de plus en plus de place au fil des jours était cette vérité absolument insupportable qui s'imposait à elle comme un marteau sur une pauvre vis. Comme un chat sur un cadavre de souris, comme un loup sur un agneau. Celle qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était en train de crever. Et que ce n'était pas juste.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire pour qu'on choisisse de m'imposer un cercueil comme seul futur possible ?_

Elle ne voulait pas mourir… Pourtant et bien malgré elle, l'agent s'en rapprochait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer ici… Pourtant et bien malgré elle, les larmes se firent plus fortes.

Percevant ce traître picotement au coin de ses yeux, Scully se mordit la lèvre, murmurant d'un ton étranglé :

- **Non, ne pleure pas**. Une larme malicieuse parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de ses paupières. - **Ne pleure pas**. Quelques comparses vinrent assister leur chef. - **Ne pleure pas…** Bientôt, ses joues furent inondées. - **Non… Ne pleure… Pas…** Un monstrueux sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge sèche.

 _-S'il-te-plait… S'il-te-plait…_

Dana ne comprit que trop tard lorsqu'elle sentit le goût salés de ses perles cristallines se mêler à celui rouillé ayant déjà élu domicile dans sa bouche, formant une saveur bien amère et tristement en accord avec l'état d'esprit qui prenait possession d'elle. Et elle sanglotait, de plus en plus, tétanisée devant l'image qu'elle voyait d'elle, paralysée par l'imitation trop réussie de son propre reflet, elle laissait échapper toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de contenir depuis ce jour où elle avait aperçue cette drôle de boule blanche sur ses radios. Comment une simple tâche imprécise pouvait à ce point faire basculer une vie ? La sienne ?

Pour la première fois, Dana se sentait impuissante, dépourvue de toute force et de quelconque motivation. Y compris celle de croire.

Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire… Des choses simples, bêtes, auxquelles elle n'accordait aucune considération ou presque jusqu'alors. Après avoir plongé dans ce monde luxurieux dans lequel elle s'était toujours sentie attirée sans jamais se l'avouer complètement et après en avoir récolté bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu, ne lui restait désormais que des petits désirs idiots, pour lesquels elle tuerait. A défaut de se tuer…

Dana voulait vivre ou revivre ces petites choses ridicules qui lui avaient procuré tant de joie… Elle voulait pouvoir rire à nouveau auprès de son frère Charles qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais le luxe de voir, elle voulait à nouveau taquiner Bill sur sa rigidité, elle voulait continuer à rassurer sa mère qui s'inquiétait bien trop pour elle et continuer à faire des rapports à un Skinner toujours aussi dubitatif quant à son travail au sous-sol. Elle voulait à nouveau sentit la pluie sur son visage lorsque l'automne prenait doucement possession du monde, elle voulait encore sentir la chaleur de ses draps lorsqu'elle revenait d'une mission à l'autre bout du pays avec Mulder.

Mulder…

Elle voulait tant pouvoir continuer à entendre ses théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres, elle voulait encore entendre parler d'OVNI, de conspiration, de vampires et de coïncidences improbables… Juste pour pouvoir encore une fois lui rappeler ce que la science en penserait. Et sentir encore et encore cette étincelle dans son ventre lorsqu'ils se dévisageaient en entendant leurs arguments respectifs.

Elle voulait rire, chanter faux et danser sans complexe et en toute liberté.

 **-Je veux danser…**

Prononcer ces vœux semblait lui arracher la gorge.

- **Je veux juste rire et profiter de tout ça encore un peu…**

Pour qui prononçait-elle cette prière déjà ? Les yeux clos et la lèvre inférieure rendue encore plus écarlate à force de se la mordre, Dana ne parvenait même plus à poser un nom ou une quelconque identité à cette force invisible duquel elle implorait encore un peu de temps. La chaîne dorée autour de son cou lui paru un instant bien lourde.

- **Pitié… Laissez-moi encore juste un peu de temps pour faire tout ça…**

La jeune femme ignorait totalement pourquoi au détour de son sang qui se mêlait à ses larmes, elle se mettait soudain à les supplier auprès d'une sorte de vide universel, pourquoi faire après ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait bien pouvoir lui apporter de se laisser berner encore quelques temps par des plaisirs plus que futiles et bien dérisoires en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait ? Qu'importe.

La seule chose dont Dana était certaine, c'était qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de ne pas les revivre une dernière fois.

Jamais.

/

A quelques mètres de là, maladroitement caché derrière le mur jouxtant les toilettes du sous-sol, Mulder serrait les poings avec colère. Les yeux bien trop secs, presque incompatibles avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Ils auraient du être détrempés, noyés par ces flots indomptables qui envahissaient son cœur ! Et pourtant… Bien que débordant de sentiments qui lui tordaient l'estomac et comprimaient son âme, Fox ne parvenait pas à lâcher la moindre larme, lui d'ordinaire bien plus prompt qu'elle à pleurer se voyait désormais incapable d'extraire cette démonstration de peine.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Oh tant de choses bien évidemment, mais rien qui cette fois-ci ne justifiaient les sanglots qu'il entendait dans la pièce d'à côté, s'infiltrant dans ses tympans pour venir tels des serpents mordre son cœur palpitant d'espoir : y infiltrant un venin corrosif, de plus en plus violent, qui lui montait petit à petit à la tête tout en paralysant ses membres.

Elle était en train de mourir, lui comme elle venaient comme brutalement d'en prendre conscience.

Scully était en train de mourir… Et c'était plus que ce que Mulder ne pourrait jamais supporter. Car cela l'amènerait à une autre constatation, qui elle venait s'installer tranquillement dans son esprit d'illuminé qui n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder devant lui, trop occupé à guetter une quelconque lumière à travers le ciel. Tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui. Indirectement certes, il ne lui avait pas transmis cette affreuse maladie. Mais les faits étaient là : Scully était malade car elle avait été intégrée malgré elle à sa quête personnelle. Scully était en train de crever… Et c'était de sa faute.

Indéniablement et irrémédiablement de sa faute.

Un simple constat, tellement évident qu'il se questionna sur sa lenteur à l'avoir réalisé. Un bête constat, qui le hanterait pour toujours. Il eut envie de mourir.

Serrant les poings, Mulder attendait, patiemment, camouflé bêtement derrière la porte à moitié fermé des toilettes, il s'infligeait ce sinistre concert qu'étaient les plaintes de sa coéquipière, tellement plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient voulu voir... Et il l'écoutait pleurer sans se retenir face à ce pauvre reflet qu'elle devait contempler à l'infini dans le miroir. Et il l'écoutait, renifler encore et encore comme pour contenir ces larmes rouges s'écoulant de son nez. Et il l'écoutait, murmurer des souhaits à coup de gargouillis et de gémissements étranglés, des souhaits qu'elle aurait sans doute jugé bêtes, des souhaits qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osé formuler si tout était normal en ce moment. Ouais mais ce n'était pas normal, et ça ne le serait plus jamais.

Putain de merde.

 **-Je veux danser…**

Si elle savait à quel point lui aussi… Si elle savait… Si elle savait tous les crimes qu'il serait capable de commettre pour être celui capable de rallumer cet éclat de joie et de légèreté dans ses yeux bleus, si elle savait le sang qu'il pourrait se déverser sur les mains, rien que pour pouvoir user ses pieds à la faire voler entre ses bras.

…

Et bon sans pourquoi devait-elle l'ignorer?

Mulder fut si abasourdi par cette question si simple qu'il en eut le souffle coupé un court instant, comme pour faire écho à celui saccadé de Scully qui semblait tenter de contenir le ton hiératique habitant le sien. Pourquoi entretenir son ignorance, lorsqu'il était bien capable de lui accorder ce moment d'égarement qu'elle espérait tant ?

Un picotement étrange vint soudainement se répandre dans son ventre…

/

- **Mulder ne me dis pas que tu crois à l'existence de cette espèce d'animal à tête de cerf et avec deux grandes ailes dans le dos ?** - **Mais c'est pourtant évident Scully ! Sinon comment expliques-tu le témoignage du gardien qui surveillait le parking : Il est sûr et certain d'avoir décelé une ombre humaine à côté de lui et il ne s'est pas méfié alors que…**

Il farfouilla dans un tas de photocopies entassées sur le bureau pour finalement en sortir une de l'examen qu'elle avait pratiqué auprès de la victime la nuit dernière :

- **Ces marques ont été faites par des crocs, tu l'as dis toi-même un être humain n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ce genre de blessures.**

Elle soupira, partagée entre le mal de crâne qu'il ne faisait qu'entretenir avec ses théories fumeuses et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait en le voyant avec un sourire si passionné et enfantin tenter de la convaincre.

- **Mulder j'ai dit que c'était une marque animale, non pas que cela soit l'œuvre de cette bête…** - **Un Peryton.** - **Oui ou quelconque autre appellation je m'en fiche, mais encore une fois j'ai besoin de preuves et en l'occurrence je n'en ai aucune de véritablement logique ou scientifique sous les yeux.** - **Alors écoute au moins les résultats de mes recherches ! D'après les récits mythologiques grecques et romaines les Perytons étaient jadis des humains qui…**

Scully se massa les tempes, une fois encore tiraillée par la migraine, elle lui semblait si forte que la voix de Mulder lui apparaissait désormais plutôt comme une sorte de symphonie suraigüe lui compressant l'esprit… Elle aurait aimé être capable d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire pour pouvoir y apposer sa propre vision des choses et formater ces débats passionnés qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mener lors de ces enquêtes mais là… Impossible de se concentrer plus de deux secondes sur ce qu'il lui expliquait, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. La jeune femme avait beau faire figure en tentant de hocher la tête, Mulder n'était pas dupe et il se rendrait bien vite compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas : Les yeux clos et la tête baissée cela ne tromperait personne.

Mulder qui d'ailleurs menaçait de se perdre dans ses explications lorsqu'il vit Scully en train de se tenir la tête comme si cette dernière était bien trop lourde à supporter.

- **Et donc... Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je raconte.**

Silence. Merveilleux pour elle, terrible pour lui.

Même s'il savait bien que cela n'était pas du à son récit mais plutôt à sa fatigue conjuguée à la maladie, Mulder avait préféré tourner cela sous le ton de l'humour, quitte à laisser tomber ses explications (dont il restait fermement convaincu), si cela pouvait au moins la dérider un peu.

Échec complet.

- **Scully ?** Appela-t-il plus doucement en s'asseyant sur le bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

La jeune femme sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et leva ses deux perles bleues vers lui, glaçant son cœur. Car à travers les siens, Mulder ne voyait dans les yeux de Scully une immense fatigue, couplée à une profonde détresse. Et cela lui était insoutenable.

- **Oui ?** Répondit-elle en tentant de faire comme si de rien était, bien qu'elle ne soit aucunement confiante dans la réussite de cette action.

Comment aurait-elle pu le convaincre en même temps ? Comment aurait-elle pu lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même ?

- **Tu devrais rentrer, tu n'es pas en état de résoudre quoi que ce soit.** Tenta-t-il en la couvant du regard avec une prévention inhabituelle chez lui, tant il pouvait parfois se montrer aveugle devant certains faits se passant juste devant ses yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire changer d'avis…

- **Je vais bien.** Répondit-elle donc d'un air qu'elle voulu confiant.

Pff… Tu parles.

Mulder ricana, bien évidemment il aurait du s'y attendre à ce genre de réponse : c'était tout Scully de masquer ses émotions et de faire semblant d'être en pleine forme, ce n'était pas un malheureux cancer qui allait changer sa façon d'être. Non… Mais si au passage il pouvait ne pas modifier sa vie ce serait bien mieux. Car même en étant aveugle et à 500 mètres d'elle, n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien : Ses yeux d'encre pale étaient cernés de traînées violettes et ses joues blanches se pannant parfois de teintes pourpres étaient creusées, signe de sa maigreur de plus en plus apparente. Elle ressemblait à un de ces squelettes dans les salles de biologies, qu'on aurait redressé maladroitement et embellit avec des traits fins, une perruque magnifique et flamboyante et une jolie couche de maquillage.

Ô ce qu'il pouvait en être dingue de ce squelette… Ce qu'il pouvait espérer la voir un jour reprendre vie.

Mulder fut écoeuré par l'aspect sinistre qu'il donnait à son amour pour elle.

Dana savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle aurait du accepter l'offre de Mulder et se retirer, mais elle ne pouvait pas : Comment accepter son offre sans déclarer forfait ? Comment lui tourner le dos, rentrer chez elle et prendre une douche brûlante sans songer une seule seconde que cela n'amènerait qu'à une crise de larme de sa part et un regard désolé de la part de Mulder ? Comment supporter de voir la pitié et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de cet homme qui entretenait la flamme de sa vie ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force.

C'était au dessus du peu de courage qu'il lui restait encore.

- **J'aurais été déçu d'entendre autre chose…** Soupira-t-il en croquant dans une graine de tournesol. - **Je vais bien Mulder** , insista-t-elle en braquant un regard qu'elle voulu sévère vers lui, continue. - **Pour que je te regarde soutenir ton front et fermer les yeux tellement ton mal de crâne est insupportable ? Non merci !**

La voir s'obstiner à lui soutenir cette ridicule affirmation commençait à titiller ses nerfs et pas dans le bon sens : Il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse avoir suffisamment confiance et se sentir assez sereine en sa présence pour reconnaître ses faiblesses. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ait le courage de prendre la main qu'il espérait lui tendre. Bordel ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir le cran de lui tendre, cette foutue main.

Dana braqua sur lui des yeux qu'elle voulu de glace : Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devait faire bien pale figure à ses yeux mais elle se refusait à l'admettre et certainement pas devant lui. La fatigue et le bon sens de Mulder face à la situation l'énerva.

 **Je ne te demande pas ton avis !** S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face, approchant malgré elle son visage du sien, l'enquête piétine et elle risque de le faire encore un bon bout de temps si on ne fait rien : **je vais bien je reste ici, point final.** - **Et t'espères convaincre qui à soutenir ça encore et encore ?** Insista-t-il tandis qu'un voile noir recouvrait ses iris. - **Mulder…** - **Parce que si c'est moi c'est raté.** - **.Bien...** - **Et je ne crois pas que tu parviennes à te convaincre toi non plus !** Il se redressa, la dominant de ses vingt centimètres supplémentaires, **tu crois que ça ira mieux si tu te répète cette phrase à l'infini ? Tu crois que ça va le faire disparaître ton foutu cancer de te répéter ce mensonge ?** - **JE VAIS BIEN !**

Elle lui avait hurlé ça avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux larmoyants, Dana ne parvenait même plus à soutenir le regard de Mulder qui semblait résolu à la fixer, mettant à nu son âme. À la fois honteuse, vexée, énervée et profondément triste, elle baissa les yeux, laissant quelques mèches de feu masquer son visage, elle se prit la tête entre les mains pour tenter inutilement de contenir la migraine qui la faisait enfler, une nouvelle larme insolente s'évadant très lentement de ses yeux pour glisser sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui… Elle se devait de rester forte pour eux deux… Pour éviter qu'ils ne plongent dans cette étendue d'eau amère dans laquelle ils resteraient pour toujours. Elle voulait lui tourner le dos et partir mais elle n'en avait désormais plus aucun courage, ses forces l'avaient semble-t-il définitivement abandonné après ce coup d'éclat qu'elle aurait bien préféré contenir.

- **Scully…**

Silence.

Il ne parvenait pas à formuler à voix haute une quelconque parole cohérente : Que lui dire à présent, qu'il était désolé ? Il n'en pensait pas un mot, qu'il regrettait que les choses tournent comme ça ? Bah évidemment qu'il le regrettait ! Elle avait pas besoin d'une approbation supplémentaire.

Merde, toute parole était inutile.

Mulder l'entendait avec effroi essayer de contenir ses sanglots, produisant un son étranglé à fendre le cœur, comme si le sien était déjà pas bien attaqué… Hors de question de laisser les leurs se consumer, même ensembles.

Puis une idée folle germa soudain dans son esprit, une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des heures. Une idée qu'il avait toujours voulu faire au fond de lui, une idée un peu dingue tant elle paraissait simple. Une idée qui pourrait peut-être leur faire croire un instant que rien de tout cela n'avait existé, ou qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Rien qu'une seule fois, rien que ce soir.

Alors il tendit la main, serrant celle fine de Scully dans la sienne, il caressait ses doigts avec le plus de tendresse possible, laissant l'ardeur de ses émotions imprégner lentement la paume gelée de sa main.

Il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Il la regardait avec le plus de puissance que ses yeux étaient capables de transmettre, espérant comme un sdf obtenir l'argent de ses prunelles, il se forçait à ne pas regarder l'eau salée qui s'écoulait de ses yeux et venait se mêler dans un mélange peu reluisant au minuscule filet de sang qui recommençait à s'écouler de son nez : elle avait beau renifler comme une dingue, cette foutue hémoglobine qui se croyait rebelle semblait désormais droguée à un autre air que celui que Scully pouvait lui transmettre. C'était un spectacle insoutenable, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien pour croiser son regard, Mulder prit les choses en main : Se levant de son bureau, il vint resserrer sa prise autour de ses doigts tandis qu'il passait son autre main dans le bas de son dos, se rendant soudainement compte comme un grand imbécile à quel point elle semblait petite par rapport à lui. Frottant leur paumes l'une contre l'autre, il tenta de se souvenir d'une quelconque chanson un peu sympa qu'elle aurait pu mentionner par le passé mais il abandonna bien vite en se rendant compte que plus il attendait et plus il laissait une chance à Scully de s'enfuir de ses bras. Et cela, pas question, pas ce soir.

Alors il fit comme d'habitude, il improvisa.

Laissant ses pieds glisser sur la moquette (Tout en grâce bien entendu), Fox tenta de l'entraîner avec lui dans les pitoyables pas qu'il tentait de faire mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas une partenaire de danse des plus coopérative : en témoignait sa tête toujours éternellement baissée et à moitié masquée par des mèches de cheveux, il dut résister à l'envie d'exprimer ses ressentis à voix hautes, se contentant de tourner désespérément au milieu des dossiers éparpillés par terre et avec la maladresse d'un collégien qui viens d'inviter la fille de ses rêves à danser pendant le bal de promo. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas totalement faux… Mais l'enjeu était cette fois-ci autrement plus grave.

 **-Mulder qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Sa voix semblait éteinte, lasse, uniquement pourvue de cendre.

Il fit mine de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant et sûr de lui.

 **-Je te fais danser.**

Elle releva les yeux. Deux billes d'encres claires à faire cramer son âme : La reine des glaces qu'ils disaient les autres du FBI ? Ils pouvaient bien crever, Mulder ne voyait là qu'une vérité où personne n'avait semble-t-il voulu accorder du temps. Une vérité dont il était le seul détenteur.

Avec ses joues trempées de larmes, son nez dégoulinant de sang et ses lèvres tremblantes, elle le scrutait comme un pilier, comme une sorte de repère au milieu d'une tempête, celle qui faisait rage dans son corps. Mulder la trouva belle, plus que tout. Plus que la vérité et la foi elles-mêmes. Elle était belle dans sa douleur, belle dans la force qu'elle mettait pour vaincre ses faiblesses, belle lorsque malgré le visage dégoulinant de sueur, de sang, de larmes et de maquillage, elle osait affronter son regard.

Elle était belle à en tomber.

Fox la regardait comme un pauvre animal devant son maître, un maître malade, auquel il pourrait facilement échapper s'il le désirait. Mais auquel il s'était également enchaîné avec le plus grand des plaisirs, un maître qui constituait sa raison de vivre aujourd'hui.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de produire devant un tel regard. Il lui sourit.

Comme si tout cela était une évidence. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dana eu l'impression que c'était véritablement le cas. Que toute son obsession pour trouver des preuves, c'était inutile : Les preuves elles étaient là, juste devant ses yeux ! Surexposée par le visage rassurant et serein de Mulder, l'enveloppant d'une étreinte brûlante dont elle aimerait ne jamais sortir. Le cancer pouvait bien la tuer, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir si c'était dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dana se laissa porter sans jamais quitter son regard, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il resserra sa main dans le bas de son dos et qu'il la faisait tanguer de droite à gauche, tentant d'éviter la multitude de papier qui jonchait le sol sans jamais quitter son regard. Ils flottaient comme les minutes, s'évadaient tels des alcooliques chaque soir et caressant l'air de leurs toutes récentes ailes qui se déployaient pour la première fois, ils scrutaient les terres pleines de mystères qu'étaient les étendues colorées de leurs yeux… Comme des peintures que l'on ne se lassait jamais de regarder.

Tableaux imparfaits conçus par la fièvre d'un quelconque artiste.

Dans leur tête résonnait certainement des musiques différentes, peut-être même qu'ils n'en avaient même pas trouvé, qu'importait finalement. Leurs pas imprécis et leurs sourires à moitié intimidés chantaient pour eux. Trop occupés à se regarder dans le bleu des yeux comme des collégiens, ils se prirent les pieds dans un tas de feuilles et les faisant se rattraper plus que maladroitement au bureau, le nez de Dana enfouis dans la chemise humide de son partenaire qui était désormais à moitié assis sur une fesse, les jambes dans un équilibre somme toute assez précaire.

Elle éclata de rire.

Renversant la tête en arrière sans tenir compte du filet carmin qui s'étalait autour de son nez, elle laissa échapper toute la tension que pouvait contenir son corps en étant parcourue de soubresauts d'hilarité. Leur position était tellement grotesque, le bureau dans un tel bordel et leurs têtes sans doute impayables: Entre elle avec le maquillage dégoulinant, du rouge au dessus de sa bouche et lui le front luisant de sueur avec les cheveux dans un désordre pas possible, ils devaient ressembler à un piètre numéro de cirque. Scully eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle. Elle riait tellement que Mulder ne put contrôler un rictus qui vint se loger sur sa mâchoire, elle avait une façon de manifester son amusement de façon particulièrement unique : Son rire était rauque, cassé comme la gorge d'un fumeur de longue date, avec l'innocence et la joie de vivre de celle d'une enfant.

- **Eh je te fais danser comme une princesse et c'est en te foutant de moi que tu me remercie ?**

Elle hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

- **Mulder je veux bien te donner ta chance mais franchement, tu es loin du prince charmant !** - **On est pas dans Blanche Neige tu croyais quoi ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que je dois attendre que tu dormes pour t'embrasser !**

Elle cessa de rire. Sans jamais enlever cette étincelle et cet énorme sourire hilare sur son visage. L'encre claire de ses yeux se mêla à celle plus opaque de Mulder. Et du rose teinta ses joues.

Ils avaient cessés de danser, se contentant de se balancer à droite et à gauche dans des mouvements d'une lenteur affolante, presque chiante. C'était peut-être ça aussi, vivre. Exister pour ce qui était peut-être la dernière fois.

Mulder sentait le cœur de Scully tambouriner contre sa poitrine, fracassant le sien sans aucun scrupule et lui faisant se demander s'il avait déjà eu la chance de l'entendre et de le sentir contre lui avec autant de puissance auparavant. Probablement pas. Alors qu'elle était mourante, étrangement, il la sentait comme une plante fraîchement éclose et donc le parfum naturel envahissait ses narines : éclatante, lumineuse, bariolées de couleurs qui piquaient les yeux et vous fascinait tout à la fois. Elle était comme la glace au soleil : Rayonnante. Son cœur exposé aux rayons qu'il tentait de lui insuffler depuis ce qui semblait être des heures.

Fox hésitait… Ne quittant pas son visage des yeux, il tremblait maintenant à l'idée de la porte entrouverte qu'il venait d'enfoncer : Elle n'avait pas répliqué quant il lui avait parlé de ce sommeil dont il pourrait profiter et soudain, il se demanda si…

- **Tu préférerais peut-être avoir les yeux ouverts lorsque...**

Ses doigts libres tracèrent le contour de ses lèvres rendues écarlates à cause des maltraitances que Scully leur avait subir, à force de les mordre pour contenir ses larmes.

- **Je trouverais le courage de le faire.**

Lorsqu'elle le vit hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant et sûr de lui pour tenter de contenir la teinte de ses propres joues, Dana sentit le poids du blasphème écraser ses épaules.

 _Mulder espèce d'enfoiré… Ta vue est plus plaisante que celle de Dieu*_.

Un court silence s'en suivit, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs autres mains toujours entremêlées d'où s'échappait une moiteur brûlante qu'ils auraient juste détesté en temps normal, les joues en feu, le cœur en cendre. Des sourires d'abrutis plaqués sur le visage.

Scully ferma les yeux, comme apaisée. Avant d'enfouir à nouveau son nez dans le cou de Mulder. Son rusé mais parfois pas très fin de partenaire.

- **Je préfère croquer la pomme moi-même.** Souffla-t-elle d'un murmure presque inaudible.

Silence.

Puis ils se mirent à rire, lentement, à moitié enfouis dans cette intimité qu'ils n'osaient pas exploser encore.

Enlacés, ils s'abandonnaient, ils riaient comme les enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus. Portés par une tendresse typique des amants qu'ils n'étaient pas encore.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais pas.**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, ce One-Shot était assez décousu mais au fond je ne trouve pas cela très important: On s'en fout un peu ici de délimiter un contexte je pense, le contexte on le connait, je voulais juste écrire une petite page supplémentaire à l'histoire, qui sait, peut-être pourra-t-elle s'inscrire quelque part...**

 **Puis contrairement au précédent je voulais terminer sur quelque chose d'un peu positif, un truc pas hyper dramatique: Oui elle est en train de mourir mais je ne voulais ouvrir et fermer le texte là-dessus, je pense que je souhaitais sans m'en rendre compte appliquer l'une des phrases que Castle a cité dans l'un de ses épisodes, qui me parle toujours autant:**

 **Même dans les pires journée, on peut éprouver une grande joie :')**

 **Concernant les références:**

 ***: " _Ta vue est plus plaisante que celle de Dieu_ ": Phrase prononcée par Claude Frollo qui déclare son amour à Esmeralda dans le fabuleux Notre Dame de Paris. **

**Un Peryton: Google est votre ami, mais j'adore cette légende romaine, une âme humaine dans un corps de cerf ailé qui doit recouvrir son physique d'antan en tuant un autre être humain, je sais pas je trouve ça cool** !


End file.
